It's Just A Phase
by Evil Kitty 75
Summary: Daria undergoes a temporary makeover to teach her mom a lesson; she ends up learning one herself.


  
  
It's Just A Phase  
A Daria fanfic by Wouter Jaegers and Anastasia Hunt  
Author's note- This was conceptualized and begun by Wouter Jaegers. I merely   
took it up and ran with it. I also changed it to prose, but that was so I could   
merge the writing styles. Still, most of the credit belongs to Wouter.  
  
  
  
Summary- Daria decides to give Helen what she thinks she wants. The consequences   
are far reaching.  
  
  
  
It way too long ago that Daria could remember having felt true happiness. "When   
was the last time? " she thought to herself. She just couldn't remember. Here   
she was already on a "tour du force" with her parents over another, otherwise   
completely insignificant issue. She heard her mother yell at her.  
  
"Why don't you just adjust to the rules Daria? Why do you always have to go   
against the grain?"  
  
Daria didn't even bother to listen as they took the topic to the point of   
comparing her to Quinn. Helen rambled on,"Quinn never has problems, she always   
socializes and is always happy. Why do you torture yourself like that?" Of   
course it seems that Quinn never has problems, thought Daria. You're so busy   
that see only what you want to see- Quinn having no problems and being the   
perfect one, while I'm the unhappy troublemaker. Well, we'll see about that. I'm   
going to teach you a lesson. All of you.   
  
Helen just rambled on and wasn't aware of the explosion that was about to take   
place. Daria was furious she simply couldn't stand it anymore. She abruptly   
stood up with such force that her chair tipped completely over. She slapped her   
palms on the table and shouted,"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Helen looked in complete surprise at her oldest daughter who for the first time   
in her life really lost her temper.  
  
"For almost eighteen years I've been through this, Mom. And didn't you think   
about why it is that Quinn and I are such different people? DID YOU?!?"  
  
Helen looked questioning at Daria and then began looking guilty as Daria   
continued to vent.  
  
"For some reason it doesn't surprise me at all. Let me explain: At birthday   
parties Quinn gets the presents because everyone, INCLUDING YOU AND DAD, thinks   
it's her birthday, at Christmas, Mom what did you get me?"  
  
Helen thought for a minute. "That necklace, sweetie. Oh, no, wait; Quinn got   
that. Err .....let me think, was it a book?"  
  
Daria gazed levelly at her mother. "Nope, I got nothing. But I'm not finished   
yet. Why do you think I wear this plain unrevealing outfit that you dislike so   
much; not because I don't think I'm pretty- Quinn and I are equally matched. No   
it's because it was the only thing I could afford since all the clothing money   
automatically goes to Quinn. So I find shelter in my studies and in my   
friendship with Jane. BECAUSE QUINN DOESN'T ADMIT TO HAVING A SISTER! You   
haven't got the slightest idea of all the pain and grief she has caused me. She   
took away boys who were interested in me (imitating Quinn)- 'Why are you hanging   
around with that loser?' And that time I met Ted DeWitt-Clinton. Who talked   
about him being in a cult and taking the web software that was bought for me?   
Did you ever punish Quinn? NO! Did she ever receive some kind of limitations? I   
DON'T THINK SO!!!!  
  
Daria paused for a minute to collect herself. When she had sufficiently calmed   
down, she continued. "But if you want it otherwise, so be it. I will be like   
Quinn for a week: enjoy it. But know that you have to be careful what you wish   
for, Mom." Daria left the room to call Jane. Helen just sat and wondered what   
Daria meant.  
  
  
  
Jane had answered the phone immediately. Thus far, she had listened objectively.  
  
"Believe it or not but I'm planning to give my mother what she's always wanted;   
another Quinn."  
  
"And how long were you planning to keep that up?"  
  
"For at least a week or until I can't take it anymore."  
  
Jane calmly asked,"So you finally want to borrow my lipstick?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. Bring it by and come over, I could use some help in   
the metamorphosis."   
  
  
  
  
The Next Morning.......  
Jane was putting the last finishing touches on Daria's makeup. She was faced   
away from the mirror and by now just a bit curious. Jane had found some more   
"normie" gear in the back of her closet. Combined with some well-meant gifts   
from Daria's cousin Erin that had been at the back of her closet and the things   
Daria bought at Cashman's the night before, she had enough clothes, accessories,   
and makeup to last the week.  
  
Jane finished up. Daria headed hesitantly to the full-length mirror that sat   
propped up on the tv stand. Daria looked in the mirror. She felt vaguely   
terrified by the prospect of this whole thing, and it showed.  
  
Jane picked up on Daria's apprehension. "You don't have to do this, you know,"   
she offered.   
  
Daria was sorely tempted to back out and let the whole thing drop. But she was   
more determined than afraid. She gathered her backpack and adjusted her shoe.   
"Here we go."  
  
  
  
  
Quinn joined her parents at the kitchen table for breakfast. Helen looked   
vaguely worried. Jake had his face in the paper, as usual.  
  
"If she's not down here in five minutes, I'm going up there after her," Helen   
muttered.  
  
Quinn gasped. Daria had entered the room.  
  
Daria was practically unrecognizable. She had clipped the sides of her hair back   
from her face with barrettes, and she wore her contacts. Her makeup was obvious,   
but tasteful and very flattering.  
  
She wore a purple satin slipdress with a black fuzzy cardigan and black strappy   
platforms. She accessorized tastefully with silver hoops and a silver necklace   
with a cat pendant. (Author's note- I have one. It's from England. It's really   
sweet-AH)  
  
The rest of Daria's family looked up, stunned.   
  
Helen finally managed to squeakout, "Oh....honey... you look so... nice."  
  
The rest of the family nodded in agreement. Daria leaned against the counter,   
eating a blueberry muffin and sipping a glass of orange juice. As soon as she   
was finished, she threw her dishes in the sink and left with a smirking Jane in   
tow.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Daria poked her head back in the entryway. "Dad, I need   
some new clothes and there's this really cute pair of go-go boots I've been   
eyeing at Cashman's." Her imitation of Quinn was dead on. Jake wordlessly handed   
her his Platinum card.   
  
Quinn sat in horror. She never dreamed the day would come when her loser sister   
would actually become a beauty. Quinn saw that Daria surpassed her in looks. She   
pondered her future.   
  
  
Monday: Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie noticed Daria and wondered who the new girl was.   
Kevin made a move on Daria, to Brittany's dismay.   
Tuesday: Daria wore a black long sleeve scoop tee, charcoal gray capri pants,   
and black slip-on sneakers. Jamie offered to fetch her a soda. Kevin hit on   
her again. Daria decked him.  
Wednesday: Daria wore a neon green print string top, brand-new indigo Levi's  
501's (rolled up to mid-calf) , white platform sneakers, and a green head-  
scarf. Jodie began to worry about Daria's mental health. Sandi wore the same   
top as Daria. Sandi saw red.   
Thursday: Daria wore a red Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt, a plaid pleated   
skirt, black hose, and black maryjanes. Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie were now   
following Daria around in full force. Quinn and Sandi were both royally hacked.  
Friday: Daria pulled out all the stops, wearing a deep turquoise tank top, a  
matching embroidered long skirt, and the black strappy platforms from Monday.  
Jane had pretty much refrained from any further style changes this week, but   
she wore a burgundy Chinese-print slipdress with black ballet slippers. Most of   
the male population had noticed. Kevin hit on Daria again; she hit him again.   
Then he hit on Jane; she slapped him. Brittany slapped him too and wished that  
Daria would go back to being geeky. Sandi felt that she had to invite them to   
join Fashion Club. She was turned down immediately and thouroughly. Sandi was  
once again mad as hell.  
  
Daria had spent a week turning heads, receiving glares from Sandi, and generally   
shocking the hell out of people. It was fun, but she would be glad to see it   
end.  
  
The week was finally over. Daria had just returned from the mall. This time, she   
had returned things.  
  
"Oh, not nearly all of them," she was telling Helen as they sat by the new pool;   
Daria in a black tankini, Helen in her business suit. "And you can rest assured,   
I won't be buying nearly as many clothes as Quinn does. But I liked most of what   
I got and kept a good variety."  
  
Helen sighed. "I guess I've learned my lesson. I just believed you were so   
self-sufficient that you didn't want anything. I now know that I haven't treated   
you girls equally. Well, dear, things are going to change." She paused. "Well, I   
must say I liked your new look. You really are a very pretty girl. It was fun   
while it lasted." Daria smiled her Mona Lisa smile; she would let Helen find out   
that it wasn't entirely over.  
  
Quinn stepped over to the pool. "Moooom, I saw this darling dress-" Helen   
stopped her midsentence. "I hope you don't have your heart set on buying it   
immediately, Quinn."  
  
Quinn immediately began to whine. "But, M-O-O-O-MMMMM!!!!!!!" Helen sighed,   
mentally preparing to have another talk with a daughter.  
  
  
  
Jane was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when the doorbell rang. She   
grabbed a black jacket from the bed and clomped downstairs, feeling a bit odd in   
her go-go boots. She came face to face with Daria and gasped.  
  
Daria was wearing a black vinyl mini-trench coat with a gray turtleneck top, a   
black mini, fishnets and vinyl go-go boots. It was almost the exact outfit Jane   
was wearing (except Jane's top was purple) . Daria was back to wearing her   
glasses, though.   
  
They continuted to stare at each other for five seconds. Then they both said,   
"Nice outfit," smirking. Amused, they went off into the night to seek adventure   
at the Zen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FINIS  



End file.
